Crybaby Boyfriend
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Siapapun benci yang namanya perpisahan, namun bagaimanapun ia memiliki kehidupan sendiri./Kulakukan sebuah mantra, mantra untuk menghentikan tangis si cengeng; Tersenyum./ Ja matta... LenMiku.


Hai, Jun kembali dengan fanfic Vocaloid yang kedua. Senangnya... ^^

Kali ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagu _Crybaby Boyfriend_ atau bahasa Jepangnya _Nakimushi Kareshi_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Len. Mumpung ada waktu senggang, ngetik lagi^^

Oke, selamat membaca^^

.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid ─ Yamaha Corporation

Crybaby Boyfriend ─ ChorisuP & FernandoP

**Warning:** Maybe Typo, bahasa blak-blakan, maybe OOC, etc.

**Character:** Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating:** K+ - T

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan present:_

**::: CRYBABY BOYFRIEND :::**

**::: ****泣キ虫カレシ ****:::**

(Nakimushi Kareshi)

.

.

.

Air mata itu menetes dengan deras dimata biru milik seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Gadis yang rambutnya digulung dan diikat satu yang berada disampingnya sesekali melirik laki-laki tersebut. Keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki itu, ia menangis. Kapan lagi gadis itu punya kesempatan menangis berdua dengan lelaki disampingnya ini?

Sebenarnya bukan cuma mereka yang menangis tapi ada banyak orang yang menangis diantara orang-orang yang duduk menyaksikan layar lebar didepan mereka, namun sebagiannya tidak menangis. Beberapa saat kemudian, kisah dalam layar lebar itu telah selesai dengan tulisan _"Tamat"_ tertera disana. Semua berhenti menangis termasuk laki-laki pirang dan gadis disebelahnya itu.

"Miku, film-nya sudah selesai. Ayo, pergi!" ajak laki-laki pirang itu kepada gadis disebelahnya itu. Sang gadis yang ternyata adalah kekasih laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan keluar bioskop beriringan. Tinggi badan Sang Gadis sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan kekasihnya. Wajar saja. Karena Sang Lelaki lebih muda dua tahun dari Si Gadis. Yang gadis 16 tahun sedangkan yang laki-laki 14 tahun.

"Len," panggil Miku kepada kekasihnya.

"Ya?"

"Wajahmu jadi aneh," ujarnya.

"Apaan, sih?" kata Len berpura-pura kesal. Namun akhirnya ia tertawa bersama Miku.

Mereka tertawa dengan wajah yang ceria meski bekas jejak air mata dipipi mereka terlihat jelas. Kapan lagi pasangan ini punya kesempatan untuk tertawa bersama? Hari inilah kesempatan mereka. Jika ada orang lain yang meperhatikan mereka berdua, pasti dikiranya orang aneh. Namun tawa mereka tak berlangsung lama. Keduanya terdiam. Ekspresi ceria perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Ah, lihat! Indah sekali!" seru Miku sambil memandang langit senja kuning yang terlihat indah dilangit, mengalihkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi agak canggung.

"Ah, iya," jawab Len.

Hening, setidaknya bagi mereka berdua. Karena mereka berada di jembatan gantung dimana banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati jalanan itu.

"Sudah sore. Aku harus pulang," ucap Miku memecah kesunyian.

"Um, baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok," ucap Len sambil tersenyum, dan Miku tahu senyuman itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mereka langsung membelakangi pergi menuju kediaman masing-masing. Sesekali Miku melirik kebelakang memandang Len yang berjalan dan sempat terpaku ditempat. Miku tahu, pasti Len terluka, tapi... dirinya juga terluka. Miku yakin, nanti pasti kekasihnya yang dari dulu terkenal cengeng itu akan menangis. Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Hari telah berganti. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan baju biru berlengan dengan kerah putih dan seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan dress putih bertali hitam dan tas besar ditangannya berjalan beriringan. Ya, mereka adalah Len dan Miku.

Miku dan Len kini berada di bandara. Ya, Miku akan pergi dimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya. Ekspresi Miku tampak tidak gembira dan terkesan datar. Len melihatnya lalu menepuk kepala Miku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Ayo, senyum!" ucap Len tanpa melepas senyum dan tangannya masih dikepala Miku.

Miku tak menjawab. Ia malah tertunduk sedih. Miku tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini tersenyum paksa untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia kuat dan akan baik-baik saja, padahal Miku tahu Len tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Miku?" Len bingung dengan sikap Miku. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi diantara mereka berdua.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap Miku lirih dan terdengar seperti bisikan, meski begitu Len dapat mendengarnya walaupun agak samar namun ia yakin dengan pendengarannya.

Len tak mampu membendung air matanya sampai akhirnya tetesan-tetesan bening itupun keluar dari matanya, menangis. Ia tundukan kepalanya mencoba menahan air matanya agar berhenti mengalir. Percuma. Air mata itu tetap mengalir.

Len mengerti. Sangat mengerti apa dan bagaimana kehidupan yang ingin ditempuh Miku namun air matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Len terus menangis sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk, kakinya lemas dan ia mulai terisak.

Miku memeluk Len dengan berjuta penyesalan tertumbuk dihatinya, ia berlutut sambil tetap memeluk Len yang kini ambruk dan tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu akhirnya pasti jadi begini. Ia juga sedih dan tak ingin berpisah dari Len, mereka juga telah mengikat janji ketika cinta mereka bersemi namun bagaimanapun ia punya kehidupan sendiri.

"Dengan ini semua berakhir, jadi jangan menangis," ucap Miku dengan lembut.

Perlahan Miku mengangkat wajah Len agar mereka dapat menatap satu sama lain lalu menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum yang membuat Len ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu menghentikan air mata Len untuk mengalir.

"Wajahmu jadi aneh," ucap Miku.

"Apaan, sih?" seru Len dengan nada kesal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka bangkit lalu tertawa. Tawa yang tulus namun terdapat kesedihan didalamnya. Disaat mereka tertawa Miku mengeluarkan air matanya juga seperti Len. Mereka tertawa sambil menangis bersama-sama.

Perlahan tawa mereka menghilang tapi senyuman tak lepas dari wajah mereka meski tulus namun masih menyiratkan kesedihan. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba dari speaker terdengar bahwa pesawat tempat tujuan dimana Miku akan pergi siap untuk diberangkatkankan.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Len.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," ucap Miku.

Mereka mengucapkan salam _sampai jumpa_. Setidaknya itu yang mereka harapkan, dapat berjumpa kembali. Dari pada mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_... Mereka berharap dapat berjumpa lalu mengulang semua kisah mereka bersama.

Disaat-saat perpisahan inilah kenangan-kenangan manis berputar kembali. Kenangan dimana saat mereka tertawa bersama dan saling ngambek atau makan es krim bersama, saat mereka main game bersama, saat mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, saat mereka berjalan-jalan bersama, saat Miku mencukur rambut Len, bahkan saat Len merebut ciuman pertama Miku, tak lupa kenangan saat mereka kepergok berciuman dan difoto diam-diam oleh teman-teman mereka yang diakhiri main kejar-mengejar antara Len dan teman-teman.

Kenangan-kenangan itu akan terus mereka ingat. Disaat mereka akan sedih nanti, mereka akan memutar kembali kenangan itu, kenangan yang akan menghangatkan hati mereka berdua.

Miku berjalan menjauh. Len memandang punggung Miku dan ketika Miku sudah agak jauh, ia berbalik pulang.

"_Gomen ne_, Len," gumam Miku.

"_Arigatou_, Miku," gumam Len.

Dua kata itu mereka ucapkan disaat dan waktu yang bersamaan. Kata maaf dari Miku untuk kepergiannya meninggalkan Len, dan kata terima kasih dari Len karena telah diberi berjuta hadiah yang mewarnai hidupnya oleh Miku.

Semua telah berakhir. Ya, semuanya telah selesai.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melangkah. Sambil menitikan air mata, Len bertekad _tidak akan_ menangis lagi.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Len berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat sambil memasukan dua tangannya kekantong celana hitamnya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di jembatan gantung yang merupakan salah satu tempat dimana kenangan dirinya dan Miku terukir.

Len bersandar di pagar jembatan gantung tersebut lalu mengeluarkan cincin yang ada disaku celananya, cincin yang ia pakai saat ia dan Miku masih menjalin hubungan. Sebenanya ada dua cincin, satu cincinya lagi dipegang oleh Miku. Mereka berdua melepas cincin itu dari jari mereka ketika Miku menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan pergi. Meski cincin itu tidak bertengger dijari mereka, cincin itu akan terus mereka simpan, tapi... meskipun begitu tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

Kadang dalam hati Len selalu bertanya-tanya, _dimana Miku sekarang dan sedang apa dia?_ Tapi ia yakin Miku akan baik-baik saja. Ia gadis yang kuat, bukan? Bahkan Miku jauh lebih tegar dibanding dirinya.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu putih itupun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

.

**::: FIN :::**

.

.

Huahahahahaha...! Senangnya dapat selesai. Huahahahahaha...uhuk..uhuk...ohok! Ehm!

Ah, lagi-lagi saya pakai kisah video-nya. Ini pertama kalinya saya menemukan original lagu duet antara Len dan Miku apalagi ilustratornya sama dengan lagu Suki Kirai^^

Vina & Vika (OC): Huuu... Jun katrok, deh. Ini lagu, kan, sudah lama ada.

Jun: Iya... Iya... Dan kalian jangan tiba-tiba muncul, ntar A/N ini kepanjangan jadinya.

Saya nggak tahu gimana menuliskannya, jadi fanfic ini saya ubah sedikit. Tulisan asli fanfic ini sebenarnya _song fic_, tapi akhirnya saya hapus lirik lagunya dan beginilah hasilnya. Kisah yang cukup menyentuh itu akhirnya jadi fanfic gaje begini T_T *dibom pisang dan daun bawang*

Silahkan berkomentar, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan jika readers berkenan memberikan. Jika tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, akan tetap saya nantikan review-nya^^ Maafkan saya bila ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan dihati *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Arigatou Gozaimasu. Matta Aimashou

Keep Smile^^

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan out_


End file.
